Adaptacion a los comic -Lapidot-
by Mako-Wolf
Summary: Conquistar a alguien nunca fue facil y menos si se trata de Peridot, una gema tecnica que no entiende nada de sentimientos, ni ajenos ni propios. ¿Lograra Lapis enamorar al pequeño guisante? Basado en los tumblrs de Desment09, efdh, glitchsoda Derechos reservados a los autores


Muy buenas a todos/as, desde hace un tiempo sigo a muchos artistar en tumblr y se me ocurrio despues de verlos, cabe aclarar que son muy distintos a la serie, una porque los comic fueron hechos antes de que terminara el hiatus y dos porque tienen algo de mi cosecha para conectar toda la informacion. Quiero aprovechar la instancia para agradecer a todos los que me inspiraron a escribir mi primer lapidot: dement09, efdh y glitchsoda, mi ingles es muy pobre por lo que no les he podido informar que gracias a ellos pude escribir esto, pero ya lo hare, ademas recomiendo que se den una pasada, sus trabajos son muy buenos, aunque dement09 es mas activo XD

 **Advertencia:**

-los personajes se alejan de su personalidad porque como habia dicho anteriormente me base en los comic y en mi propia cosecha

-no es lineal, aunque cuando lo lean se daran cuenta.

-quise escribir de una forma distinta los dialogos junto con las acciones y pensamientos

 _Steven_

 **Amatista**

Garnet

Perla

 _Lapislazuli_

Creo que no olvido nada, pero si tienen alguna dudao ven algo fuera de lugar haganmelo saber en los comentarios, por favor.

* * *

No podía creerlo. Después de tanto tiempo al fin era libre. Las crystal gems habían derrotado a Malachite yo por fin era libre de las ataduras que yo misma me había puesto, solo para tener a Steven a salvo. Luego de eso, según escuche, llevaron a Jasper al templo y ahí dejaron su burbuja. Steven decía que podría razonar con ella para que se les uniera, pero al final Garnet dijo que no era tiempo aun, al parecer en algún momento tendré que verla otra vez. Garnet podía ver el futuro, así que había que creerle. Por otro lado, está Peridot. Cuando llegue al granero trato de "llevarse bien" conmigo, pero no daría mi brazo a torcer. Ella era igual de mala que Jasper. Aunque… me había entregado un regalo, aunque lo más probable es que haya sido idea de Steven. Me había regalado una pequeña estrella dorada y una nota:

" _Realmente no sé cómo disculparme por lo que paso en la nave hace tiempo. Seguía órdenes y estaba cegada por Diamante amarillo. Pero me alegra que estés aquí. Soy una crystal gem ahora y Steven dijo que tú también podías serlo. Si querías, claro._

 _Peridot"_

Cuando me trato d entregar la pequeña cajita yo simplemente no quise aceptarla. Me puse a la defensiva. Y la rechace de forma muy cruel. Claro que esto fue antes de leer la nota y ver la pequeña estrella. Recuerdo haber visto una expresión de dolor muy grande en su rostro, me sentí mal al principio, pero luego no le di importancia. Peridot dejó caer la cajita y salió corriendo, lejos del granero, hasta perderse. Steven me sermoneó un rato, me dijo que Peridot había cambiado.

 _Ya no es la gema técnica era antes. Ahora, ella protege a la tierra._

No podía creerle. Justo en ese momento escuchamos un grito. Y vimos a Peridot ser perseguida por un ojo rastreador. Nos escondimos en el granero, pero de nada sirvió. Vi como la gema verde se escondía detrás de Steven, y eso de alguna forma, me molestó. Usando mi control sobre el agua destruí el robot. Las demás llegaron poco después por el alboroto que se había formado. Perla se aseguró de que Steven y Peridot estuvieran bien, mientras que Garnet se colocaba detrás de mí y me sujetaba del hombro.

Dale una oportunidad. No es la misma gema que te tuvo prisionera.

Esa noche, cuando todos se habían retirado del granero para poder descansar, quise darme una vuelta por el lugar. Al final, las gemas no duermes. Termine en el granero. Y una luz me llamo la atención. Cuando me asomé a ver que era vi a Peridot sentada sobre un vehículo extremadamente destruido con un instrumento musical en sus manos. Aunque se notaba que estaba aprendiendo el sonido que producía era agradable. Me quede fuera del lugar. Fue cuando recordé que había guardado la pequeña cajita que me había obsequiado Peridot. Fue cuando la abrí. Sería interesante ser una crystal gems. Guarde la estrella y la nota. Luego de eso me fui al templo, o en realidad a la casa de Steven y me recosté sobre un sofá a la espera del amanecer.

A la mañana siguiente me dispuse a hablar con Peridot. De alguna forma me disculpe por mi actitud del día anterior y le di las gracias por la nota y la estrella. Ella solo se sonrojo y me dijo:

 _De nada._

Comenzamos a hablar en los tiempos libres que había entre la construcción de un ¿taladro gigante? que estaban haciendo. Y…ocurrió. Yo, me enamore de Peridot. De su sonrisa. Su inteligencia. Su inocencia. Sus berrinches. Todo. La necesitaba. Quería que fuera mía. Sabía que sonaba posesivo, pero era la verdad: necesitaba a Peridot, que fuera solo mía. Sabía que la Fusión era una forma en que se podía demostrar el afecto, el amor. Pero yo conocía otra. Una más carnal y placentera. Pero no podía hacerlo de forma brusca, se notaba que Peridot, aparte de inocente era ingenua, por lo que tantearía terreno.

Esa noche misma noche, como ya se me había hecho costumbre, fui hasta el granero. Pero esta vez entre.

 _Hola, Peridot ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?_

 _ **¡Lapis! ¿Qué haces aquí?**_ Mi llegada la había sorprendido a tal punto que casi había dejado caer el instrumento, que al final averigüé, y se llama ukulele.

 _Oye, yo pregunte primero._ Llegue hasta donde estaba y me senté a su lado.

 _ **Steven me había prestado su ukelele para poder aprender algo nuevo y, pues, en las noches practico.**_ Dejo a un lado el pequeño instrumento y me puso su total atención.

 _Vaya, tocas muy bien._

 _ **¿De verdad lo crees? Solo llevo un par de días aprendiendo.**_

 _Toca algo para mí._ Me acerque un poco más a ella, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran. Después de perder sus partes robóticas se podía ver su verdadera apariencia, era muy pequeña. Casi como Steven o Amatista.

 _ **No soy buena, quizás Steven pueda tocar algo para ti.**_

 _¡Vamos! Si lo haces te daré una recompensa_

 _ **¿Una recompensa?**_ Se lo estaba pensando, era como un niño. Tan fácil de manipular. _**De acuerdo, pero te lo advertí.**_

Tomo el ukelele y toco una alegre tonada, aunque cometía algunos errores y los corregía inmediatamente. Luego de que acabo sentí como me miraba a la espera de algún comentario o, en su defecto, su recompensa.

 _ **¿Qué te pareció? Sé que aún me queda por aprender.**_

 _Sonó muy bien, nada que más práctica no pueda arreglar. Y ahora… tú recompensa._

Tome el ukelele y lo hice aun lado. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y el instrumento era de Steven, así que no quería que lo rompiera. Luego me acerque a su rostro bese su mejilla. Y como pensé entro en una crisis de pánico. Decía cosas inteligibles, pero yo solo podía pensar que era demasiado tierna y linda.

 _Bueno, creo que me voy. Nos vemos mañana._ No le di oportunidad de que dijera algo, así que escape del lugar sintiéndome como una niña traviesa.

Volví al templo y al igual que todas las noches me estiré sobre el cómodo sofá y espere que la mañana llegara.

Cuando la mañana llego Garnet, Perla, Steven y Amatista tuvieron que salir a una misión, y nos dejaron a Peridot y a mí a solas. Trate de hablar con la pequeña gema toda la mañana y parte de la tarde pero esta me rehuía, hasta que la perdí y no pude encontrarla. Las chicas volvieron y solo en ese momento Peridot apareció. Quizás… no había sido buena idea.

Esa noche no quise ir al granero, en lugar de eso fui a la playa. Necesitaba relajarme y el mar era lo único que me tranquilizaba. La luna estaba en su punto más alto, su brillo iluminaba todo en la playa. El oleaje estaba tranquilo, se creaba una dulce y tranquila melodía. Junto con el movimiento del mar comencé a moverme, bailando con él. Cuando una ola venia, yo me alejaba, y cuando esta se alejaba, yo me acercaba, era como si le estuviera coqueteando. Cuando me sentí tranquila y satisfecha salí del agua y me topé con Peridot observándome. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y su boca también, aunque solo un poco.

 _¿Peridot? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Debía admitir que me había dado un poco de vergüenza el hecho de que ella me viera bailar.

 _ **Yo…necesito hablar contigo ¿Te parece si vamos al granero?**_

 _Claro, vamos._

Camine hasta donde estaba ella y tomamos rumbo al granero. El camino fue silencioso y un poco incómodo ¿de qué quería hablar? quizás quería que habláramos del beso que le di. Dios. ¿Qué le iba a decir? No me di cuenta cuando llegamos al granero y nos sentamos en la destruida camioneta.

 _ **Yo… estuve investigando.**_

 _¿Sobre qué?_

 _ **Sobre lo que hiciste la otra noche.**_

 _¿Te refieres al beso?_

 _ **Yo… tuve una sensación extraña. Fue un cosquilleo en… aquí.**_ Se tomó el abdomen y lo apretó. _**No sabía que era así que investigue. Pero lo que encontré era diferente. El beso que me diste era diferente.**_

 _No te entiendo, ¿Cómo diferente?_ Tal vez podía sacar provecho de esto. Al parecer no le era indiferente a la pequeña gema, aunque ella aún no se daba cuenta.

 _ **Investigue y el "beso" es un ritual humano donde dos personas tienen contacto físico, pero el tuyo era diferente. Los humanos suelen besarse en los labios.**_

 _¿En los labios?_ ¡Chance! Era mi oportunidad, no me gustaba la idea de aprovecharme de la inocencia de Peridot, pero no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad que ella misma me estaba ofreciendo. _Muéstrame._

 _ **¡¿Qué?!**_

 _Muéstrame._

… _**Ok. Es algo complicado, trata de seguirme.**_

 _De acuerdo._

Sentí como Peridot sujetaba mi mano y la apretaba con ternura. Mientras que con la otra mano acunaba mi rostro. Pronto sus labios impactaron con los míos de forma tímida y nerviosa. Tenía que admitir que me había sorprendido. Ambas éramos torpes. Pero se sentía muy bien. Quería más. Solté su mano y la abrace por el cuello para tenerla más cerca. El cambio repentino de posición la asustó y trato de alejarse, pero yo no la deje. Le sujete el borde de la ropa para que así no se alejara de mí, pero lamentablemente nuestras formas físicas necesitan respirar.

Ambas jadeábamos tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

 _¿Peridot? ¿Estás bien?_ Se veía perdida en su propia mente, pero mente en blanco. Sonreí con soberbia. Al parecer era más buena de lo que pensaba.

 _ **Sí, es solo que el ritual no era así.**_

 _¿Lo hice mal? ¿Quieres que volvamos a hacerlo?_

 _ **¡N-No! Quiero decir, lo haz hecho muy bien.**_

 _Oh, está bien. ¿Sentiste ese cosquilleo en su estómago?_

 _ **Si… fue más fuerte. Aun lo siento…**_

 _Quizás…si lo hacemos de nuevo. Puede que sea peligroso, no sabemos qué es._

Antes de que si quiera me dijera algo con respecto a mi proposición la tome y la senté sobre mis piernas y la sujete fuerte, nuestras bocas estaban a una altura cómoda. Mi boca se secó, ella me miraba con una clara vergüenza reflejada en su mirada. La acerque nuevamente a mi cuerpo y le sonreí.

 _Puedes caerte. Acércate más a mí._

Era realmente bella. Me sentía mal por manipularla así. Ella no entendía lo que pasaba con ella, el cosquilleo que sentía, quería pensar que era por esas "mariposas" de las que hablan los humanos, esas que sientes cuando estas enamorado.

Tome su rostro por el mentón y la acerque a mis labios. Oh my stars, estaba muy nerviosa. Sentía como me sudaban las manos, como mi gema palpitaba rápidamente. Finalmente bese de forma tierna sus labios. No había prisa. Sentí como ella ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me acercaba un poco más, yo la tome por la cintura y acomode mis manos ahí; de vez en cuando subía y bajaba por su espalda, haciendo uno que otro dibujo sobre la tela que, sinceramente, molestaba para poder tocar libremente.

Más.

Arriesgándome un poco más, decidí ir un poco más lejos. Toque con mi lengua sus labios. Quería que me dejara entrar. Deseaba que nuestras lenguas danzaran al son de la música que eran nuestros jadeos y gemidos. La sentí tensarse un poco, pero no me dejaba paso. No lo dejaría así. Con mis manos recorrí su cuerpo y acomode mis manos en los costados y la apreté un poco logrando mi cometido: que abriera la boca. No dejé que la volviera a cerrar y adentré mi lengua en su boca. Torpemente me trataba de seguir el ritmo, estaba inquieta, sentía como movía sus pies. Al final logramos coordinar los movimientos y ella se rindió. Solo podías escuchas sus jadeos, suspiros y gemidos. Oh my stars, ¡Esto era adictivo! Empiezo a odiar el aire. Tuvimos que separarnos, ambas estábamos jadeando. Un hilo de saliva aun nos unía. Estuve a punto de besarla nuevamente cuando me detuvo un ruido fuera del granero. Justo en ese momento León, el felino rosado de Steven, paso frente a las puertas de la edificación.

 _¿Estás bien?_

 _ **Si…**_

El silencio reino un momento. Quizás no había sido buena idea tentar a la suerte, quiero decir, Peridot apenas había "hecho su tarea" con su investigación sobre el beso, o "ritual humano" como le decía ella. Pero al fin de cuentas, ella no entendía por completo lo que pasaba. Trate de alejarme un poco para darle su espacio, pero no pude. Me tenía abrazada por el cuello y parecía no tener ninguna intención de soltarme.

 _¿P-Peridot? ¿Te sientes mal? Yo… lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir incomoda._

 _ **No… No es eso, es… raro.**_

 _¿Cómo raro?_

 _ **La sensación… se expande. No lo entiendo. No había sentido esto nunca. ¡No sé qué es esto, solo sé que es frustrante!**_

No sabía como responder a esto. Sentía que estaba abusando de la pobre gema verde, pero verla frustrada por no entender por qué su forma física respondía así ante mi tacto me hacia sentir culpable.

 _ **¿Qué es esto, Lapis?**_

Tome sus manos, que aún estaban alrededor de mi cuello y las llevé hasta mis labios para poder besarlas. Con facilidad me coloque de pie, aun con Peridot abrazada a mí, pero ahora con sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, y luego la senté en el vehí puse frente a ella y la miré. La recorrí con la mirada: pequeña, histérica, curiosa, moderna… hermosa.

 _¿Te molesta que te bese? ¿Te molesta que este cerca de ti? ¿Qué te abrace?_

 _ **No... Me gusta la sensación que queda en mí después de que me tocas… o que me besas.**_

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y bese su gema con ternura. Nuestras gemas son muy sensibles cuando estamos en nuestra forma física, era como un punto G. La sentí suspirar y tensarse en nuestro abrazo. ¿¡Cómo se supone que evite hacer algo que ella no quiera si hace eso!?

 _Buenas noches, Peridot._

Luego de eso camine hasta el hogar de las crystal gems y como ya era mi rutina me acomode en el sofá, pero a diferencia de las noches anteriores, esta vez sí dormí. Aunque me asegure de tapar mi gema con una manta, no sabía que podría soñar o quien podría verlo. No me quería arriesgar.

A la mañana siguiente sentí a Steven levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina para desayunar. Aun no quería despertar, esta cómoda, pero al parecer las demás habitantes del templo no me la iban a dejar fácil. Por lo que pude entender dentro de mi poca conciencia fue que Amatista había hecho algo que no debía y Perla la estaba regañando, mientras Garnet ayudaba a Steven a cocinar.

 _¡Peridot, buenos días!_

 _ **Buenos días, Steven.**_

¿Qué te paso?

 **Si, Pery. Parece que no tuviste una buena noche.**

 _ **Pues…estaba viendo Camp Pining Hearts.**_

 _¿Otra vez? Necesito conseguirte una nueva cinta del programa. Hablare con mi papá para ver si me ayuda con eso. ¿Desayunas?_

 _ **No gracias, no tengo ganas. ¿Te molesta si trabajo con lo que quedo de la camioneta?**_ _ **Como aun**_ _ **no haremos el viaje al centro de la tierra por el Cluster.**_

 **Eres muy nerd, Pery. Te ayudare. Quizás podemos hacer que esa belleza vuelva a andar.**

Peridot, ven conmigo.

 _ **¿Hice algo mal, Garnet?**_

No. Solo hablaremos. Acompáñame.

Escuche como el tele-transportador se activaba. Tenia que admitir que después de lo que había pasado, una parte de mi quería hablar con ella, pero la otra no podía hacerle frente. Cuando sentí que era momento para poder "despertar" escuche a Perla y a Amatista hablar.

 **¿Vas a seguir molesta?**

Si

 **¡Oh, vamos! Solo voy a jugar con Pery al mecánico.**

Desde que fueron a la guardería haz estado muy apegada a Peridot… casi no estás conmigo.

 **No puedo creerlo ¡Estas celosa!**

¡No estoy celosa!

 **Vas a despertar a Lapis. Hey, vamos. No estaba tratando de molestarte. ¿Sabes una cosa?**

¿Qué?

 **Me encanta verte celosa.**

¡Suéltame!

Escuche como alguien usaba el cambio de forma y como algunas cosas sonaban. Mire por sobre mi hombro y vi a Amatista que había cambiado de forma. Había crecido, se parecía un poco a Jasper. Tenia a Perla contra el refrigerador ¡y la estaba besando! Perla golpeaba a el pecho del gigantesco cuarzo, pero al final Perla se termino por rendir. Amatista besaba a la gema blanca con pasión y hambre, mientras que Perla la tomaba por el pelo y trataba de acercarse más. Amatista sujeto la ropa de su compañera y trato de arrancarla –por lo que parecía–, pero Perla la detuvo.

Espera… Lapis está en el sofá.

 **Vamos a mi habitación, Garnet y Pery deberían de tardar en volver.**

Yo no sabía dónde esconderme. Sentía el rostro caliente. Tenía que admitir que la tensión sexual entre esas dos era casi palpable pero ¡Por el amor a todas las estrellas, YO ESTABA AHÍ! Ya no hay respeto. Cuando por fin me digne por salir del refugio que fue mi cobija mire a todos lados. Estaba sola. Solté un suspiro y rasque con frustración mi cabeza.

 _Necesito despejarme._

Salí del templo y camine por la orilla de la playa. Habían algunos humanos paseando con sus familiar o una que otra pareja. De repente llegue a los pies de un gran acantilado, no parecía haber nadie cerca. Me senté en la arena y abrace mis rodillas. No entendía que me pasaba.

 _Quiero a Peridot, pero siento que lo que estoy haciendo está mal. No puedo controlar mis impulsos. Si continúo así lo más probable es que ella no quiera volver a hablarme._

Mire como las olas iban y venían. Quizás si bailaba un poco podría despejarme.

Me acerque al agua hasta que una ola logro hacer que mis pies se mojaran. La sensación de humedad y frio hizo estremeces mi cuerpo. Volvi a dar un vistazo a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no había nadie cerca y al no ver a nadie comencé a bailar, tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Podía sentir como las olas iban y venían, como chocaban contra mis piernas, me alejaba de vez en cuando, coqueteándole al basto océano. ¿Cómo será bailar con Peridot? Cada gema tiene su propio estilo de baile. ¿Cómo será el de ella? De pronto escuche risas a lo lejos asi que me detuve. Vi a 3 humanos caminando mientras reian.

 _Creo que ha sido suficiente._

Una vez que sali del agua me decidi que enamoraría a Peridot con pequeños gestos. No volveria a cometer el error de anoche. No puedo apresurar esto.

La tarde había caído sin darme cuenta. Quizás, a esta hora, Peridot y Amatista ya estaban trabajando en el granero. Ira a dar un vistazo… ¿Cómo se supone que mirare a Perla y a Amatista al rostro después de lo que paso en la cocina?

Cuando ya estaba por llegar vi a Amatista salir del granero y caminar en dirección al templo. Aun había ruido dentro del granero, asi que Peridot seguía dentro. Me asomé a ver y en efecto, seguía allí. Estaba sobre un cajón buscando algo, no pude evitar reir bajo; sin sus partes roboticas ella era muy baja.

 _¿Te ayudo?_

 _ **¡AH!**_

 _¡Peridot!_

La había sorprendido y asustado, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y casi cae. Pero por suerte alcance a llegar a tiempo evitando que cayera al suelo.

 _Lo siento, ¿estás bien? No debí haber hablado asi, creo que te tome por sorpresa._

La tenía entre mis brazos. Ella me miraba con un tierno verde oscuro coloreando sus mejillas, estaba tiesa y con la respiración agitada. Quizás el susto había sido demasiado. La baje lentamente hasta que colocó sus pies sobre el piso. Ella concentro su mirada sobre el piso, al parecer mi presencia la molestaba.

 _Creo que estoy molestando, será mejor que vuelva al templo._

 _ **¡Espera! No es eso.**_

 _Está bien, es mi culpa que no me puedas mirar a la cara. Siento lo de anoche. No volverá a pasar._

Iba a retirarme del lugar pero no pude, Peridot me había sujetado de la muñeca.

 _ **No entiendo del todo lo que esta pasando. Garnet trato de hablar conmigo y cuando crei que había entendido todo se vuelve a complicar. Trate de hablar con Amatista pero ella solo rio. Aunque no parecía estar burlándose. Lapis, por favor. Explícame ¿qué es esto?**_

No podía soportar ver a la pequeña gema asi de frustrada. Baje hasta su altura y la abrace fuertemente. Volvi a sentir como esta se tensaba, pero lo único que quería era que ella sintiera seguridad entre mis brazos.

 _¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estoy asi contigo? Trata de ponerlo en palabras simples._ Sabia que me había dicho que no cometería el mismo error de la noche pasada, pero ya no soportaba no tener a Peridot para mi.

 _ **Yo… me siento asustada… confundida… feliz… segura.**_

Me separe un poco, lo suficiente para que nuestros rostros quedaran frente a frente. Tenia tantas ganas de besar sus labios, pero quería que ella se diera cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba entre nosotras, o al menos qué era lo que yo sentía por ella. Quite con cuidado sus gafas y bese su gema. Como era de esperar, esta gimió suavemente ante el contacto. Por mi parte, tuve que morderme el labio para calmarme.

 _¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _ **Me siento extraña. Mi interior cosquillea… mi rostro está caliente… siento vergüenza por los sonidos que salen de mi boca cuando tocas mi gema. Pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que pares… quiero…**_

 _¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Peridot?_

 _ **Yo… no lo se…**_

Puede que sea una gema técnica muy inteligente, un ingeniero certificado, pero no sabia nada con respecto a las emociones o sentimientos. Me separe de ella y tomé sus manos y las bese. Era demasiado tierna. Pero mi paciencia tiene un limite.

 _¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero yo?_

 _ **¿Qué cosa?**_

 _Esto._

Con hambre y pasión ataque su boca. Senti como trato de alejarme pero al final se rindió y trato de seguir el ritmo que yo imponía. La alcé y ella por reflejo enredo sus piernas en mi cintura, me asegure de que en ningún momento nuestros labios se separaran. Sentía como su tibia saliva se juntaba con la mia, como sus gemidos se ahogaban en mi boca, como sus colmillos sujetaban –inconscientemente – mi lengua. La lleve hasta un rincón del granero donde por fin nos separamos. Ambas jadeábamos tratando de recuperar el aire, no le dejaría escapatoria, haría que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos y de los suyos. Después de lo que me había dicho estaba segura de que ella sentía lo mismo que yo siento por ella.

 _ **Lapis…**_

 _Shh_

Volvi a besarla, esta vez con menos hambre, pero seguía besándola con pasión. Senti como su peso me llevo al suelo, seguramente sus piernas ya no había podido con su peso. Tome su cuerpo e hice que se sentara sobre mi. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y se afirmaron del lazo de mi vestido. De repente sentí un estremecimiento muy fuerte que me hizo romper el beso y suspirar. Peridot había tocado mi gema por accidente, y aun tenia su mano sobre ella.

 _ **¿Qué estas…haciendo, Lapis?**_

 _Otra vez…_

 _ **¡¿Otra vez?! ¿¡Al menos pordrias decirme que estas haciendo!? ¡Se siente extraño!**_

Sabia que en este punto Peridot estaba recobrando la cordura, pero no podía dejar que eso pasara. Llegue hasta su cuello y lo mordí, lamí y saboree a mi antojo. Necesitaba que volviera a caer presa de sus instintos bajos.

 _ **¡Detente, ahora! ¡No lo dire otra vez!**_

Trato de alejarme, pero yo tome sus manos y las inmovilice. Me tome un segundo para admirarla: estaba despeinada, sudaba, además de que tenia un hilillo de saliva en la comisura de los labios, sus ojos estaban oscuros por culpa de la lujuria y un color verde oscuro adornaba todo su rostro. Yo había logrado eso. Mire su cuello y vi una que otra marca que había hecho sin querer: Mia. Senti hambre por su piel, comencé a morder con más fuerza de la necesaria, quería que las marcas fueran permanentes, que todos supieran que Peridot, faceta 2F5L corte 5XG, era mia.

 _ **Lapis…**_

Senti como poco a poco sus fuerzas se acababan, se estaba entregando a mi. Con una de mis manos recorrí con suavidad su cuerpo, temiendo que fuera a romperse, eso hizo que gimiera en mi oído. Ya no podía esperar mas. La necesitaba ya.

 **Hey, Peri… ¡Wow! Me voy…**

 _ **¡Amatista! ¡Lapis, espera, espera!**_

 _Por supuesto, tenía que ser._

Furiosa me separe de Peridot y salí del granero. No muy lejos estaba Amatista, no pude evitar mirarla con desprecio. Forme mis alas y vole lo más lejos que pude.

 _Maldita sea._

Estaba enojada, frustrada, molesta. Volé hasta llegar a un risco desde donde se podía ver toda la cuidad de Steven. Estaba tan molesta que incluso el mar comenzó a agitarse. Trate de calmarme un poco, sino lo hacia podía causar un tsunami.

 _¿Pero, qué es lo que acabo de hacer? Lo arruine. Peridot no volverá a hablarme después de lo que le hice. Soy una idiota. ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? ¿Cómo la miraré a la cara?_

Termine por recostarme sobre la hierba y cerrar los ojos, y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida. No sabía exactamente cuanto dormí, pero cuando desperté la tarde ya había caído. Los colores anaranjados y azules se mezclaban en el cielo, formando un paisaje hermoso. Sabía que tenía que volver, pero no hallaba las fuerzas para hacerlo, quizás si esperaba un poco más podría llegar cuando ya todos estén "dormidos".

 _¡Lapis! ¡Al fin te encuentro!_

 _¿Steven? ¿Cómo me encontraste?_

 _No fue fácil. Pero se que te gusta estar cerca del agua y en lugares altos cuando te sientes mal._

 _¿Cómo sabias que me sentía mal?_

 _Pues… no se exactamente qué paso. Pero Peridot te esta buscando y Amatista se quiere disculpar._

 _No estoy lista para volver aun. Volveré más tarde_

 _Mira no se qué paso, pero sea lo que sea Peridot no esta molesta, de hecho esta preocupada._

 _¿No está molesta? ¿Estás seguro de eso?_

 _¿Hiciste algo malo? Se que si hablan las cosas Peridot y tu podrán solucionarlo. Vuelve pronto a casa, Lapis. Y tranquila, no le dire a nadie donde estas._

 _Gracias, Steven._

Luego de esa necesaria conversación me sentí un poco mejor. Al menos sabia que Peridot no estaba molesta conmigo por lo que paso en el granero. Vi como las estrellas poco a poco se dibujaron en el firmamento, simplemente maravilloso, este planeta tiene una belleza increíble. Me perdí en mis pensamientos y cuando me di cuenta mire hacia la ciudad de Steven. Todas las luces de los locales, casas, estaban apagadas asi que ya debía ser muy tarde. Era hora de volver y enfrentar lo que sea que Peridot me quisiera decir. Solo esperaba de verdad no haberla jodido mucho.

Extendí mis alas y vole de vuelta al templo de las crystal gems. Descendí justo al inicio de las escaleras, quería retrasar todo lo que pudiera el inminente encuentro que tendría con Peridot. Antes de aterrizar me había dado cuenta de que había una tenue luz encendida; pensé que era Steven, pero me sorprendi ver a Peridot una vez que entre a la casa. Estaba grabando su nota diaria, asi que no reparo en mi presencia.

 _ **Bitácora 7-5-9-6. Lazuli me ha…enseñado distintas formas de llevar acabo el ritual humano que Steven mencionó como "beso". Ambas lo ejecutamos perfectamente, aun después de mi investigacion me di cuenta de que existen variaciones del ritual, no solo se pueden besar los labios, todo el cuerpo puede ser utilizado en el ritual.**_

Vi como tiernamente sus mejillas se oscurecieron. Quizás que era lo que estaba recordando. Debía hablar con ella, debía saber que era lo que pensaba.

 _ **Lazuli parece ser más…**_

 _Hola…_

Justo en ese momento detuvo su grabación y volteo a verme. Ese tierno verde oscuro aun adornaba sus mejillas. Adorable.

 _ **¿S… Si? ¿Necesitas algo? Estoy ocupada.**_

Tengo que admitir que me descoloco que me hablara tan cortante, aunque se le notara que esba nerviosa. La mire unos segundos, pude ver que las marcas seguían en su cuello y ahora estaban tomando un color morado verdoso, era un color muy extraño, pero que en ella se veía muy lindo.

… _No._ Camine hasta ponerme cerca de ella pero sin llegar a tocarla, o que se sintiera amenazada por mi presencia. _¿Tu… estás hablando del beso, huh?_

 _ **Ha, ha. Por… por supuesto que no.**_ Sabía que mentía, la había escuchado cuando. _**No se que fue lo que escuchaste, pero…**_

Mientras ella parloteaba, tome su mano, lo que la hizo callar abruptamente mientras soltaba un gemido de sorpresa. Con cariño toqué, recorri sus dedos con facinacion y su palma con devoción. No había nada de ella que no me gustara. Solte su mano y me coloque detrás de ella. Con mis manos recorri cabello, era suave y esponjoso, todo lo contrario a la sensación que daba a la vista.

 _ **¿Qué...qué estas haciendo?**_

Lentamente baje mis manos hasta que recorri el largo de sus brazos, desde sus hombros hasta sus manos, donde ella sostenia la grabadora. Me apoyé en su hombro para poder mirarla. Podía sentir su aroma, era dulce y a la vez un poco amargo, ella estaba sudando, la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Desde nuestro encuentro en el granero me había quedado con ganas de poder volver a probar ese delicioso elixir salado.

 _Se lo que escuche, entre cuando estabas empezando a grabar. Puedo mostrarte aun más._

 _ **Yo… puedo averiguarlo sola…**_

 _Ok._

 _ **¿Q…Qué estás haciendo?**_ Mis manos recorrieron de vuelta el camino, acaricie desde la punta de sus dedos hasta sus hombros, donde la sujete con firmesa. Llevé mi nariz hasta su cuello, donde pude sentir su aroma. Sentía como la boca se me hacia agua. Saque mi lengua y le di un jugueton lametón y seguido de eso la mordí. _**Oh my stars.**_ Ella se alejo de forma violenta de mi, fue tan repentino que perdió el equilibrio y se fue de bruces contra el suelo.

 _Debere de suponer que fue suficiente para ti, ¿no es asi?_

 _ **No, no, no. Yo solo estaba…**_

No le di oportunidad de seguir hablando y me puse a una distancia "peligrosa". Ella solo comenzó a sudar. En ningún momento me quito los ojos de encima. Toque mi nariz con la suya y la bese.

 _ **Deberiamos repetir en algun momento.**_

Luego de eso fui hasta la puerta y salí. Aunque no me aleje mucho, quería saber si Peridot seguiría grabando, y para mi buena suerte si lo hizo.

 _ **En conclusión… el ritual tiene muchas formas de realizarse, y lapis parece conocer más, si es que no todas las formas. Encuentro su presencia peligrosa y… agradable a la vez.**_

Con ello termino su grabación del dia. Luego de eso la senti caminar hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió me vio del otro lado, podía sentir su mirada en mi espalda. Pensé que se retiraría al granero, pero ahogue un gemido de sorpresa cuando la senti abrazarme por la espalda.

 _ **Lapis… no se que esta sucediéndome, pero creo que… me estoy enamorando. Luego de que te fueras, cuando Amatista nos interrumpió, senti un enorme vacio. Me puse a llorar, pensé que había hecho algo mal. Amatista trató de consolarme. Entre en un estado de… pánico; asi le dijo ella. Cuando por fin me tranquilice trate de ir a buscarte, pero Amatista no me dejo, dijo que no estaba en condiciones para verte, no en el estado deplorable en el que estaba.**_

Sus manos fueron al encuentro de las mias, senti como entrelazo sus dedos con los mios. Encajaban a la perfeccion, como si cuando nos crearon, al cortar nuestras gemas, lo hubieran hecho con algun tipo de molde para que al estar juntas pudiéramos encajar a la perfeccion.

 _Pense que no me querrías ver otra vez, no después de lo que te había hecho. Te había obligado a hacer algo que no comprendias. Trate de aprovecharme de ti._

 _ **Nunca opuse resistencia… ¿o si?**_

 _¡¿Quieres decir…?!_

 _ **Yo no estaba consciente, pero mi cuerpo si. Yo… a pesar de todo quería que hicieras todo eso conmigo…**_

 _Peridot… yo… no sabes lo feliz que me haces sentir, en especial con lo último que acabas de decir. Pensé que todo lo que había hecho solo había logrado incomodarte, llegue a pensar que no me querias cerca porque siempre que teníamos algun tipo de "encuentro" me evitabas hasta que lograba acorralarte._

Gire en mis talones y la abrace. La abrace con fuerta, como si tratara de que nuestros cuerpos se fusionaran, sin necesidad de bailar. My star, estaba tan feliz. Extendi mis alas e hice que nos elevaramos en el cielo. Necesitaba un momento de intimidad con mi pequeña gema verde. Cuando no sientó el suelo bajo sus pies se sujeto con fuerza a mi cintura con sus piernas. Yo solo la sujete con mas fuerza.

 _Tranquila, nada va a pasarte mientras estes conmigo._

Senti como unos timidos labios se encontraban con los mios, me estaba volviendo adicta a ellos. Su textura, su sabor. Correspondí su gesto tiernamente, no entendia como había vivido tantos años sin esto, sin poder sentir el calor de otro cuerpo junto al mio. Al separarnos pude observar como sus mejillas estaban mas oscuras, esta avergonzada y nerviosa, podía sentirla temblar entre mis brazos, a pesar de que al final no pudo sostener mi mirada aun me miraba de reojo, como si esperara algo por mi parte.

 _¿Sabes una cosa?_

 _ **¿Qué?**_

 _Eres realmente linda._

 _ **¡N…No digas tonterías!**_ Se separo un poco de mi y me dio un empujon, me hizo desestabilizarme un poco pro de inmediato volvi estar firme _**¡Ah!**_

 _¡Hey, cuidado! Se que dije que conmigo no te pasara nada pero no es buena idea que me empujes si estamos a esta altura. Vayamos al granero, será mejor que descansemos. Además, tenemos mucho de que… hablar._ Lo ultimo no pude evitar decirlo con un tono de doble sentido, lo que menos me importaba era hablar, a menos de que fuera mi nombre entre suspiros y gemidos las únicas palabras que se escuchen. Oh my star, soy un completo animal en celo.

 _ **¿Qué quisiste…?**_

Antes de que terminara de formular su pregunta la bese y luego partí rumbo al granero. Una vez ahí descendi y entre al lugar, aun no Peridot bien sujeta a mi cintura. Me acerque a la camioneta, que tenia un colchón; al parecer Steven dormia ahí de vez en cuando, en especial cuando trabajaban en el taladro y él se cansaba. Me acerque hasta que Peridot quedo sentaba sobre la suave y mullida superficie, pero aun asi no se soltaba de mi.

 _¿Peridot? Ya puedes soltarme, estamos en tierra. ¿Estas bien?_

 _ **S… Sí. Yo… creo que ya no estoy tan acostumbrada a volar, no después de perder mis partes roboticas.**_ Al final me solto, e inmediatamente senti su ausencia, por lo que me quede frente a ella, lo mas cerca que podía.

 _¿Qué paso con ellas?_

 _ **Cuando me encerraron en esa burbuja al parecer no fueron selladas conmigo y las tiraron al mar.**_

 _Vaya…_

 _ **¿Lapis...? Quisiera pedirte algo…**_

 _Lo que desees._

 _ **Pues… Steven me consiguió una nueva cinta de**_ _ **Camp Pining Hearts…**_

 _¿Si?_

 _ **Y… pues… en ella mostraban a Percy y a Pierre sentados juntos… y… se veían cómodos…**_

 _¿Quieres que te abrace?_

 _ **¡Si!... ¡No! … ¡Yo… agh!**_

Tuve que ahogar una carcajada. Estaba mas nerviosa de lo que quería admitir, pero esta era una faceta que casi no conocía de ella, de hecho, solo la conocía concentrada, asustada, feliz, preocupada y cansada, y aunque todas y cada una de ellas me parecían atractivas, verla asi de nerviosa me hacia usar todo mi autocontrol. Me separe un poco de ella y me subi a la camioneta. Me coloque lo mas atrás que pude y luego la llame para que se acomodara en mi pecho. Al principio parecía que se debatia entre hacerlo o no, sin dejar de lado ese tierno color verde que adornaba sus mejillas, al final gateo hasta donde yo estaba y se acostó sobre mi pecho. Junto a nosotras había una manta. La noche estaba refrescando, y aunque las gemas no sentíamos el cambio de temperatura me imagine que seria mas significativo si nos arropaba, después de todo los humanos hacen eso y las cintas que ve ella son actuadas por humanos. Tome la frazada y nos arrope. Podría ser que no sintiéramos frio o calor, pero podía sentir algo calido crecer en mi pecho al tener a mi pequeña gema sobre mi.

 _¿Asi esta bien? ¿Se parece a tus cintas?_

… _**Sí. ¿Cómo lo…?**_

 _Lo supuse._

Luego de eso ninguna hablo, solo disfrutábamos la presencia de la otra. Tenia su mano entrelazada con la mia, recorria con el pulgar el lardo de su dorso, además de sus dedos. Debía admitir que tenia ganas de poder llevar acabo el acto carnal que los humanos llamaban "hacer el amor", pero no sabia como reaccionaria si se lo decía, o si sabría lo que era… probablemente no tenga idea de lo que es, pero ya me había aprovechado demasiado de su inocencia.

 _ **¿Lapis…?**_

 _¿Dime?_

 _ **Hoy… antes de que Amatista apareciera en el granero ¿Qué es lo que querias hacerme?**_

¿Acaso me leia la mente? ¡¿Cómo quiere que responda a eso?! Deje de acariciarla y tome un poco de distancia. Podía sentir como mi cerebro no procesaba una buena escusa.

 _Yo… eh… pues, veras… yo quería… demostrarte…_

 _ **No lo entiendo…**_

 _Mira… los humanos tienen una "particular" forma de demostrar su… afecto hacia otros humanos. Ellos lo llaman… hacer el amor… un acto carnal que hace que los dos se sientan bien con su pareja… y pues yo… quería… eso… sentirme bien… contigo…_ Ahora era yo quien estaba nerviosa. Sentía calor en mis mejillas, estaba segura que esta mas azul de lo normal. Escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Peridot, no quería que me viera asi. La sujete con fuerza para evitar que pudiera verme.

 _ **¿Cómo se hace? Nunca había escuchado de eso. Las gemas no se reproducen, quizás podría preguntarle a Steven…**_

 _¡No! Q… Quiero decir… este acto carnal usualmente es hecho por humanos adultos, Steven NO DEBE saber de esto, no aun. Es solo un niño, además… Perla se enfadaría conmigo y contigo si profanamos la inocente mente de Steven._

 _ **Perla da miedo cuando esta molesta.**_

 _Puff, imaginala excitada. Eso si da miedo._

 _ **Exci… ¿qué?**_

 _Olvídalo ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

 _ **Yo… me sentí extrañamente completa cuando me besabas y abrazabas, me sentía bien cuando me probabas… pero cuando te fuiste me sentí vacia, sola. Quiero volver a sentirme completa, y se que si es contigo podremos sentirnos bien, las dos.**_

… _¿Entiendes lo que me estas pidiendo? Este acto humano solo debería estar reservado para alguien a quien quieras de verdad, no es un juego._

 _ **¿Tú… lo has hecho ya? ¿Con alguien a quien quieras mucho o con alguien a quien no quieras?**_

En algun momento ella se solto de mi agarre y ahora estaba sentada sobre mis piernas, tenia sus manos rodeando mi cuello. Me miraba fijamente. ¿Qué si había estado con alguien antes que ella? Si, pero había sido hace mucho tiempo, y fue durante la guerra. ¿Cómo decirle? Si le decía estaría contradiciendo todo lo que le había dicho antes, quizás se confundiría; entre el sexo y hacer el amor, la única diferencia es que en uno hay sentimientos de por medio, y en el otro solo es pasión del momento.

 _ **¿Lapis?**_

 _¿Eh? Oh, lo siento. Recordaba._

 _ **Entonces… ¿Si habías querido a alguien antes que a mí?**_

 _Querer no es la palabra que yo usaría… Ocurrio hace muchos milenos, durante la guerra. Yo pertenecia a las filas de diamante azul, era un soldado raso. Una noche, diamante azul nos envio una comitiva de perlas a atendernos y yo fije mis ojos en una en especial, una que parecía ser mas lujosa que las demás: la perla de diamante azul. Aunque yo no sabia en ese momento a quien pertenecia, solo veía a una perla que había venido a atendernos. Ese dia habíamos tenido una ardua batalla contra el ejército de Rose Quartz y estaba física y psicológicamente estresada, así que pedí que ella se presentara ante mí. En mi carpa ella se aseguro de atenderme, me dio un relajante baño y masajeo mis tensos musculos, pero antes de que ella se marchara yo lo evite. Le dije que aun no estaba satisfecha, entonces la tome a la fuerza, aunque al final ella se rindió y disfruto conmigo. Sin embargo, alguien le dijo a diamante azul que yo había pasado la noche con su perla y mando a que me destruyeran, por suerte no lo hizo. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba sellada en un espejo y que años después Steven me liberaba._

Listo. Ya lo había dicho. Mi mayor secreto, revelado a la persona que quizás jamas debio saberlo. Pero, enserio la quería, la amaba, y no quería que hubieran secreto entre las dos.

 _Escucha, Peridot. Yo… no soy una gema buena. Quizás sea tan mala como Jasper. Pero me arrepiento de muchas cosas que hice en esa oscura época. No te culpo si ahora me miras con otros ojos, después de todo soy una gema terrible._

No me atrevia a mirarla a los ojos, y ella no decía nada. Quizás no había sido buena idea, pero ya lo había hecho. Seria mejor que me retirara. Trate de levantarme, pero la gema sobre mi no me lo permitió.

 _¿Peridot?_

 _ **¿Es lo mismo?**_

 _¿Qué?_

 _ **¿Te sientes igual que en esa época? ¿Cuándo trataste de… solo lo querías hacer porque estabas estresada? ¿Soy igual que esa perla?**_

 _¡Dios, no! ¡No, no, no! Peridot, enserio siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Si, hice muchas cosas malas e incorrectas hace mucho tiempo, pero esto no es lo mismo. Enserio, me gustas._

 _ **¿Cómo se que es verdad? ¡¿Cómo se que no soy diferente a esa perla?!**_

 _¡Por que de verte de igual forma te habría tomado a la fuerza!_ No quería gritarle, pero el que pensara que yo la veía como mero juguete sexual me alteraba. _Peridot…escúchame, por favor._ Tome suavemente su rostro he hice que me volteara a ver. _Sabes que soy mas fuerte que tu, tengo dominio sobre el elemento de mayor abundancia en este planeta, de haber querido hacerte lo mismo que le hice a la perla de diamante azul no me habría costado trabajo obligarte. Pero quise ir lento. Quería que te enamoraras de mi, como yo estaba enamorada de ti. Quería que si íbamos a llegar a esa instancia fuera porque tu quisieras. Te amo, Peridot. Jamas podría hacerte daño._

Ella se soltó de mi agarre y bajo la mirada, y en la posición en la que estábamos se me dificultaba verle el rostro. Nuevamente el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Hable de más. Tenia que hacer una retirada estratégica para que ella pudiera similar toda la información que le había dado, pero cuando trate de quitarla de encima nuevamente me lo impidió, esta vez de una forma distinta a la anterior. Me beso. Me beso de una forma llena de pasión y de frustración. Colocó sus manos sobre mi gema y la toco con perversidad. Yo solo podía sujetarme de su cuerpo. Sentía su lengua en mi interior, me sentía débil porque mientras me besaba ella tocaba mi gema sin pudor. Sentía como los gemidos se ahogaban en mi garganta, hasta que arañó mi gema y un vergonzoso y ruidoso gemido salió desde lo profundo de mi garganta.

 _Peridot… ¿Qué estas…?_

 _ **Mírame. Mírame solo a mi. Olvida todo lo que hiciste en la guerra. Olvida a la perla de diamante azul. Olvida todo y concéntrate en mi.**_

 _¿Peridot? ¿Puede ser que tú… estés celosa?_

 _ **¿¡Que disparates dices!? ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Estar celosa de una perla o de lo que hiciste durante la guerra!? ¡No me hagas reir!**_

 _No puedo creerlo ¡lo estas!_

 _ **¡Que no! ¡Yo soy mil veces mejor que cualquier perla, no, que cualquier gema! ¿¡Por qué habría de estar celosa de algo que paso hace mas de 5000 años!?**_ Aprovechando de que estaba exaltada la tome por la cintura y la coloque bajo mi cuerpo. En el movimiento tan brusco sus gafas de protección saltaron de su rostro y terminaron en algun lugar, aunque no me importaba donde habían caído.

 _¿Sera, acaso, porque me quieres?_

 _ **¡En tus sueños! ¡Quitate de encima!**_

 _Prueba a pedirlo con amabilidad y tal vez me lo piense._ Tome sus manos y las sujete sobre su cabeza. No la dejaría ir.

 _ **¡No estas en posición de decirme que hacer! ¡Tu…Tu…Animal en celo!**_

 _¿Por qué no ves en que situación estas?_ Con mi mano libre recorrí con gran cariño su abdomen, dibujaba círculos solo para molestarla.

 _ **¡Pervertida!**_

Ella siguió luchando bajo mi cuerpo, tratado de liberse, pero no tuvo éxito. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero al final ella se rindió. Durante la lucha su cabello se despeino y comenzó a sudar. Vi como una gota lentamente se perdia en su cuello, ese cuello que aun tenia las marcas que le había hecho. Senti como la boca se me seco, tenia sed, pero una sed que no se apagaría facilemente: tenia sed de ella.

 _ **¿Lapis…?**_

 _Eres hermosa, Peridot._ Dirigí mi única mano libre hasta su mejilla, acunándola. La acaricie con cariño, como si se fuera a romper a mi tacto. _Dime Peridot, ¿te hundirías en el amor conmigo?_

 _ **¿Qué?**_

 _Estas marcas que te hice en el cuello son prueba de lo posesiva que soy, pero te dire algo: a la perla de diamante no la marque. Tu eres la primera gema a la que marco como mia, y es por eso que me honraría que me dejaras mostrarte el placer de estar con alguien a quien quieres enserio. En realidad, que lo conozcamos juntas. Déjame llevarte a lo desconocido._

Antes de que dijera algo fui hasta su cuello y aspire su aroma. _**¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?**_ Luego de eso bese una de las tantas marcas que le había dejado. Todas las había hecho yo. Senti un impulso que no pude detener: necesitaba marcarla _**¡AH!**_

 _Perdon, creo que te mordí._

 _ **¡Lapis…!**_

 _Déjate llevar, yo me hare cargo de todo._

Volvi a sus labios, me declaraba adicta a ellos. Con mis manos recorrí –de forma juguetona– su cuerpo. Me daba cuenta de que su cuerpo se parecía mucho al cuerpo femenino de un humano, si era asi esto seria aun mas divertido; esperaba recordar como se satisfacía correctamente a una gema. Bese sus mejillas, su cuello, recorri con facinacion todo su cuerpo, pero la ropa comenzaba a estorbar. Quería tener un total acceso a su cuerpo, asi que deslicé un tirante de su uniforme de ingeniero, pero sin despegar mis labios de su cuerpo.

 _ **¡Espera ¿Qué estas…?! ¡Detente!**_

Con algo de dificultad termine de deshacerme de la mitad de su uniforme. Ella trato de cubrirse pero no se lo permiti. Como sospechaba, su cuerpo se parecía mucho a la anatomía humana femenina, aunque pequeño. Senti como mi saliva se acumulaba en mi boca. Era realmente fascinante.

 _ **D… Deja de mirarme. Me da vergüenza.**_

 _Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte. Es que… realmente tu cuerpo es perfecto._

 _ **El de la perla de diamante azul debio ser mejor que el mio**_

 _¿Es enserio? Oh my stars. Peridot, créeme cuando te digo que tu cuerpo es perfecto. Toda tu anatomía, toda tu es perfecta. Olvídate por un segundo de lo que te dije, olvida a esa perla._ Lleve mis dos de mis dedos hasta su boca y con una voz cargada de deseo le ordené: _lamelos._

Dubitativa al final metio mis dedos en su boca. Sentí como una enorme descarga me recorria cuando senti su lengua enredándose en mis dedos, como sus afilados colmillos los rozaban, como su saliva los bañaba. Mentras ella estaba en eso, yo seguí con mi misión: desde su cuello baje mordiendo y lamiendo hasta que llegue a su pecho, donde su pequeño busto era coronado con un adorable pezón. Cuando llegue a él no dude en darle una lamida, lo que hizo que Peridot dejara de jugar con mis dedos, asi que usando mi mano comencé a penetrar su boca mientras que con la mia jugaba con su pezón, y para no dejar el otro desantendido comencé a estimularlo con mi mano libre. Ella dirigio sus brazos a mi cuello y de ahí se sujeto como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus gemidos y mis suspiros llenaron el lugar, en este momento agradecia que el granero estuviera tan lejos de todo, porque Peridot no estaba manteniendo el volumen presisamente.

 _ **¡Lapis!**_

 _Peridot, mi nombre se escucha tan bien si sale de tus labios._

Sin dejar de penetrar su boca me deshice del resto de su uniforme, luego de eso la bese y bebí hasta la ultima gota de saliva que ella había derramado.

 _Eres realmente linda y sabes delicioso_

 _ **Deja de… decir eso ¡AH!**_

Ella ahora estaba completamente desnuda ante mí. Recorri su cuerpo con la mano con la que habia penetrado su boca, estaba humeda por su saliva, además de que podía sentir la abundante humedad que emanaba de su entrada. Sabia que jamas había estado de este modo con otra gema, y lo mas seguro es que tampoco haya tenido la necesidad de autosatisfacerse, asi que tendría que ir con cuidado para no lastimarla. Una vez que llegue a su entrada pude sentir una enorme cantidad de sus jugos, mi mano se resbalaba sobre su monte. Ella estaba lista para recibirme.

 _Peridot, esto puede que te duela un poco. Debes aguantar. Sujetate de mis hombros, puedes morder, arañar o pellizcar, lo que sea que te alivie el dolor._

 _ **¡Dios…! La… Lapis.**_

 _¿Confias en mi?_

 _ **S… Si**_

 _Respira profundo._

Cuando la senti respirar entre con cuidado, al principio gimio de placer, pero luego llegue la barrera. A diferencia de los humanos, las gemas tienen una dura barrera hecha de su misma piedra como himen, por decirlo de una manera. Romperlo era difícil y doloroso, además era una prueba: solo quien pudiera romper esa barrera era la gema indicada, no quería hacerle daño pero debía romper esa barrera para que por fin ella fuera mia. Usando mi control sobre su humedad forme una especie de navaja-taladro en mis dedos, esta lista para romperla cuando me detuve. Tome sus manos y las coloque sobre mi espalda.

 _Va a doler, pero no estaras sola. Alivia tu dolor provocándomelo a mí._

 _ **No quiero… no quiero lastimarte.**_

 _No te preocupes por mí. Ahora, respira._

Cuando inspiro yo tome un poco de impulso y termine por romper su piedra interior. Como era de esperar grito de dolor. Senti un fuerte ardor en mi espalda, y lo siguiente que senti fueron sus colmillos enterrándose en la carne de mi hombro. Me quede quieta para que se acostumbrara a la intrucion y al dolor.

 _ **Duele… ¡Me duele!**_

 _Lo… lo sé. Aguanta. Va a pasar._

Sus lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Me sentía mal por hacerla sufrir, pero ahora ella era mia y yo era de ella. Bueno, aun no, pero pronto. Para que ambas nos perteneciéramos ella debía romper mi barrera, pero no creo que después de hoy le queden fuerzas para otra ronda. Poco a poco senti que la fuerza de su agarre disminuia, hasta que se volvió nada.

 _Ahora eres mia, y yo soy tuya, o al menos lo sere cuando rompas mi barrera, pero tranquila: tenemos mucho tiempo para las dos. Voy a moverme ahora._

 _ **Esta… bien.**_

Con ternura penetre su interior, quería que se acostumbrara a mi. Bese su cuello, su busto, su abdomen, el interior de sus muslos. Quería amar todo su cuerpo. Me coloque en medio de su cuerpo, justo en su entrada y aumente las embestidas. La sentía cerca, su explosión estaba por llegar. Y yo quería llegar con ella.

 _Peridot, quítame el vestido. Te enseñare algo increíble._

Con dificultades ella me obedecio. Cuando no senti el vestido coloque una de mis piernas sobre la suya y la otra la coloque debajo de su otra pierna, haciendo que nuestras entradas se tocaran, haciendo que ambas gimiéramos de gozo. Las gemas contaban con un tentáculo oculto que servia para satisfacer a su pareja sexual, muy parecido al miembro viril, pero no iba a utilizarlo, al menos no hoy. Quería que si la llevaba a la máxima explosión fuera por mis medios y no por un tentáculo. En la posición que los humanos llaman "tijeras" comencé a frotar nuestras entradas, podía escuchar el ruido que hacían nuestros cuerpos por culpa de la humedad, era realmente un sonido lasivo.

 _ **Lapis… me siento extraña ¿Qué es esto? ¡Algo…Algo quiere salir! ¡Siento que voy a explotar!**_

 _No te resistas… déjalo salir. Yo… me siento igual… explota conmigo…_

 _ **¿Nos volveremos gemas?**_

 _¡No! ¡Agh! Déjalo salir, conmigo._

Justo en ese momento la senti tensar toda su espalda, lo mismo ocurrio para mi. Ambas gemimos alto y fuerte al momento que la explosión llego. Salí del interior de Peridot y me deje caer sobre su cuerpo, sabia que la aplastaría, pero realmente estaba agotada.

 _Eso… Fue increíble._

 _ **¿Esto es… hacer el amor?**_

 _Si… solo con la persona que amas quedas tan satisfecho…_

 _ **Tengo sueño… ¿es normal?**_

 _Si, es normal. Usaste mucha energía._

 _ **Creí… que volvería a ser una gema…**_

 _Me imagino. Duerme, deja que el peso de tu cuerpo te lleve. Yo te cuidare._

Luego de unos minutos sentí como su respiración acompasada y tranquila era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el granero. El sol comenzaba a salir. Pronto las gemas vendrían y no podía dejar que vieran a MI gema asi. Con cuidado de despertarla la vestí, y yo igual. Luego de eso la acomode sobre mi y la abrace.

 _Dulces sueños._

Cuando iba a cerrar los ojos su gema comenzó a proyectar sus sueños. Era justo lo que habíamos hecho, solo que en su sueño era ella quien me domaba. Debía admitir que me excitaba la idea de que ella fuera quien me tomara, pero eso quedaría solo para mi. Tome sus gafas protectoras y se las coloque interrumpiendo sus sueños, pero aun asi no despertó.

 _Ahora si, buenas noches._

Deje que el cansancio me llevara al reino de los sueños; ya no estaba tan joven al parecer, Peridot me había dejado agotada. Por suerte mi posición ocultaba mi gema asi que si soñaba nada se veria. No sabia cuanto había dormido pero cuando abri los ojos mi pequeño gisante no estaba donde yo la había dejado, asi que la busque con la mirada, pero no tuve éxito. Escuche ruido fuera del granero asi que fui a investigar: todos estaban ahí.

 _¡Lapis!_

 _Hey, Steven._

 **Vaya, L dormiste mucho ¿Te fuiste de fiesta anoche y no invitaste?**

 _Simplemente estaba cansada, hace muchos siglos que no dormia tan bien_

 _Pensé que las gemas no dormían…_

No es necesario que lo hagan, aunque algunas lo hacen por mero placer, excepto Amatista, ella lo hace por pereza.

 **¡Hey!**

 _¿y Peridot?_ Había dado una mirada rápida al lugar, pero no la vi.

 _Garnet dijo que quería hablar con ella. Estan en el corral de las vacas ¿Por qué Garnet tiene tantos problemas con las vacas?_

 _¿Qué es una vaca?_

 _Olvídalo. Dijeron que volverían pronto_

 **¿Qué sucede, L? Sabes, se veían muy lindas juntas ¿Te sientes solita?**

Amatista…

 **¿Qué? A poco estoy mintiendo: todas pensamos lo mismo**

 _No es eso. Solo me parecio extraño que no estuviera. Ahora si me disculpan, ire a caminar un poco. Me siento un poco acalambrada por dormir en ese vehículo._

 _Pero… pensé que hace siglos que no dormías tan bien_

 _Estoy bien, solo necesito caminar_

Amatista tenia razón, me senti sola al no verla a mi lado cuando desperté. Pero no podía dejar que las demás se dieran cuenta de eso. Camine sin rumbo hasta que llegue al mismo acantilado donde había estado la ultima vez, al parecer este lugar tenia algo atrayente. Me sente con las piernas colgando. Tenia sentimientos en conflicto. Por un lado me sentía muy feliz, por fin le había demostrado como me sentía a Peridot y me arriesgaría a decir que ella siente lo mismo por mi. Por otro lado estaba molesta y celosa, me habría encantado ver a mi gisante cuando despertara, pero ella no estaba y peor, estaba hablando con Garnet. Sabia que la fusion no podría tener nada mas que cariño maternal o de líder por las gemas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que al parecer cuando yo lograba dar algun paso con Peridot, Garnet siempre tenia algo que hablar con ella.

 _Maldita Garnet…_

Pero… nadie podía evitar que me sintiera realmente feliz: nos habíamos vuelto una. Ella era mia y pronto yo seria de ella. Con energías renovadas me puse de pie y camine al templo, con algo de suerte encontraría a las gemas ahí, aunque no tenia prisa en llegar. Cuando llegue Steven estaba preparando algo para que él y Amatista comieran.

 _¡Lapis! ¿Quieres comer tu también?_

 _No gracias, Steven. La comida humana me sienta extraño_

 _Oh… ok._

Me gane en el sofá a esperar a que el resto apareciera. Mientras esperaba escuche a Steven y a Amatista hablar de que hoy era "noche de juegos" o algo asi. No sabia lo que era, pero al parecer nuestra asistencia era obligatoria. Cuando la tarde cayo las gemas faltantes entraron por la puerta. Garnet, Peridot y Perla venían hablando algo sobre un Cluster y sobre el taladro, ese era un tema del cual no estaba familiarizada asi que no investigaba más allá.

Perla fue a ayudar a Steven con su cena, Peridot se sento junto a mi y Garnet estaba apoyada sobre una pared, alzo su pulgar y sonrió. Extraño.

Oye Lapis ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo en el granero? Normalmente estas en el sofá

 _Pues, anoche Peridot y yo estuvimos viendo sus cintas y hablando. Al final nos quedamos dormidas._

 **Y vaya forma de "quedarse dormidas"**

 _Tanto, o igual de raras, que las abolladuras que tiene el refrigerador en su puerta._

 _¿¡El refrigerador qué?!_

Touch. Amatista ya había colmado mi pasciencia. Si quería decir algo que lo hiciera, pero si lo hacia yo también la iba a delatar. Al parecer el que yo supiera de sus travesuras afecto a ambas. Fije mi atención sobre mi gema y note que tenía unos aparatos extraños en sus canales auditivos. Como estábamos muy cerca aproveche para dezlisar mi mano por su pierna, cuando lo hice casi dejo caer su grabadora. Me sorprendia que aun funcionara.

 _Hey, Perry ¿Qué escuchas?_

 _Si, Pedirot ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que no compartas con nosotros?_

Perla tomo asiento un poco lejos de mí, pero estaba atenta a lo que pasaba y lo que podía decir. Steven estaba por detrás de sofá. Mi guisante no tenía escape. Nos miraba a todos, como tratando de encontrar una salida o una buena excusa, pero al parecer solo pudo encontrar una salida: escapar. Rápidamente se puso de pie y salió de la casa. No pude evitar reírme.

¿Y a ti que te pasa?

 _Nada, solo me causo gracia su forma de escapar. Siempre que esta acorralada escapa en vez que enfrentarlo._

 _Pero, Peridot es así. Hay muchas cosas que no entiende, así que solo corre. Ahora que lo pienso cuando tenía sus partes robóticas les hacía frente a todo… quizás deberíamos buscarlas._

 **Podríamos buscarlas, o ¡Podríamos comer ya! Steven, tengo tanta hambre que podría convertirme en el cocodrilo del pozo.**

 _¿Qué es un cocodrilo?_

Ya lo veras.

En ese momento Amatista hizo que su cabeza cambiara de forma a algún tipo de lagarto y comenzó a perseguir a Steven por toda la sala. Perla solo reía y Garnet… ni luces de ella, en algún momento ella había desaparecido. Aprovechando que nadie reparaba en mi presencia me puse de pie y salí. Apoyada sobre el borde estaba mi pequeña gema. De verdad estaba hechizada por ella, sea como sea, con luz, oscuridad, con o sin ropa, Peridot era hermosa.

 _Hey. Lamento si te puse en un aprieto allá adentro ¿estás bien?_

 _ **Si… dame tu mano.**_

Extrañada, obedecí. Ella se quitó uno de esos aparatos que tenía en sus canales auditivos y lo dejo caer sobre mi palma.

 _ **Si de verdad quieres saber lo que estaba escuchando póntelo.**_

 _Umm ¿Cómo se pone esto?_

 _ **Déjame ayudarte.**_

Tomo el pequeño objeto y busco entre mi pelo hasta dar con oído, luego lo acomodo. Seguido de eso rebobinó la grabadora.

 _No tienes que enseñarme si no quieres, solo estábamos jugando allá adentro_

 _ **Quiero hacerlo. Además sé que no me habrían dejado en paz si no lo hago. Quizás después me dejes sola… ¡Ah! Es aquí**_

Justo en ese momento se empezó a escuchar una melodía y luego una voz:

 **Dulce**

 **Ella es como dulce caramelo en mis venas.**

 **Nena**

 **Me estoy muriendo por comerlo otra vez**

 **Y cada noche no puedo evitar pensar en ella**

 **Mi corazón late más y más fuerte**

¿Así era como se sentía?

 **Nena**

 **Eres como un trueno en una botella**

 **No puedo dejarte ir ahora que te atrape**

 **Todo lo que necesito ahora eres tú**

 **Solo te necesito a ti**

 **Solo a ti**

Me acomode sobre ella de tal forma para que estuviéramos aún más juntas. Sabía que Peridot era más hábil explicando cómo se sentía si usaba su grabadora, y de algún modo había encontrado una canción que explicada como se sentía. La diferencia de alturas era notoria, pero de algún pudimos estar cómodas.

 **Mátame**

 **Haces que mi corazón se quiera salir**

 _Sabes que puedo ahogarte si deseas que te mate ¿verdad?_

 _ **Somos gemas, Lapis. No respiramos, no puedes ahogarme.**_

 _Podría intentar_

 _ **Te golpeare**_

 _No creo que puedas o siquiera te atrevas, o lo habrías hecho cuando te estaba tocando allá adentro_

 _ **¡No lo hice porque no quería llamar la atención de las demás!**_

 **Rodéame**

 **Abrázame por debajo de tus olas**

Me tome la libertad de cumplir lo que la letra de la canción decía: tome a Peridot y la senté sobre los maderos que hacían de baranda de protección, luego la rodee con mis brazos.

 **Y cada noche no puedo evitar pensar en ella**

 **Mi corazón late más y más fuerte**

 **Nena**

 **Eres como un relámpago en una botella**

 **No puedo dejarte ir ahora que te atrape**

 _Es una bonita canción_

 _ **La escuche por accidente hace un tiempo y me gusto, así que la gravé**_

 **Todo lo que necesito ahora eres tú**

 **Solo te necesito a ti**

 **Solo a ti**

 **Estas en mí**

 **Te siento en mí**

 **Te siento en mí**

 _Perry… te quiero_

 **Eres como un relámpago en una botella**

 **No puedo dejarte ir ahora que te atrape**

 **Todo lo que necesito ahora eres tú**

 **Solo te necesito a ti**

 **Solo a ti**

 _ **También yo.**_

 _¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a cumplir tu sueño?_

 _ **¿¡Cómo es que tu…!?**_

 _Cuando las gemas duermes sus sueños se proyectan por sus gemas, y tu proyectaste algo, aunque no pude terminar de verlo. Prefiero cumplirlo._

Antes de que me dijera algo o que las chicas supieran de que estábamos hablando –sí, ya me había dado cuenta que estaban mirando por la ventana– forme mis alas y me lleve a Peridot a lo que sería de ahora en adelante nuestro hogar, porque ahora que la tenía no la dejaría ir nunca más.

* * *

Uff, al fin ¿me creerian si les digo que me demore como 3 semanas en escribir esto? pues entre buscar los comic, distraerme (porque me pasa mucho...), los certamenes en la u, trabajos y trabajo

Quiero aprovechar de mandar un saludito a Cintriux (si me llega a leer) y decirle que actualice Random Ships xD


End file.
